


Alliances

by crankyoldman



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two princes of fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



He'd been warned that the Fire Crystal needed the recognition of _both_ princes of Damacyan. He'd delayed it, because his parents hadn't explained how he was supposed to get that recognition; it was one of those things they had meant to wait until he was actually a king to explain.

But Rydia had come, in her duty as the semi-official liaison between Man and Eidolon. And she had told him that Ifrit was waiting on him to fulfill his duty. As usual, she told him enough of what he needed to know to go meet with Ifrit. Edward had imagined a great many things about how he would meet the other prince, but sitting naked in the middle of the desert at night was not one of them.

_You are late, Prince._

At the very least, with Ifrit around there was a sudden heat and he didn't have to shiver in the rather cold desert night temperatures.

"I hadn't been made aware of the ritual."

Once Ifrit had fully appeared he could see why he'd asked for Edward to show up unclothed. For their states matched, even if Ifrit was large and muscular, with giant horns coming out of his head.

_I have been allied with your kingdom since its beginning. I need to know that you will not lose the crystal again._

Well, _ouch._ Ifrit held no punches, did he?

"No, Cecil and--we all got rid of that threat."

_Did you?_

Edward had been taught from an early age how to rule, but the method was... rather freeform. And after hearing about the practices in Baron, he had to wonder why such a powerfully _aggressive_ Eidolon would align themselves with such a carefree kingdom.

Edward set his jaw and stood taller. "Yes, and if we didn't I will go and fight it."

_Very well, Prince. Our allegiance will be sealed._

He _definitely_ did not expect Ifrit to embrace him, practically swallow him with his huge arms. When Ifrit kissed him--if one could call it that--it burned worse than the time when he was twelve and had almost gotten lost in the desert and ran out of water. It was as if he were swallowing fire and he wanted to cough but he couldn't, there was no expelling the elemental Prince of Fire. The warmth spread to all of his limbs and Ifrit disappeared before his eyes.

Edward only put his clothes back on out of formality, because the heat stayed with him, like a lucid fever, keeping him warm in the cold night air until he reached the castle.

He was going to have to talk to Rydia some more about the customs of Eidolons.


End file.
